The Light Connecting Our Hearts
by EmeraldWings1992
Summary: Collab with WolfieRed23. Two hearts, from two different universes, meet in one dream. One is fractured from an attack, the other broken from a series of events outside her control. It is only by connecting that these two can heal and move forward before oblivion or darkness can claim them.
1. Shaylee

**WolfieRed23: Hey everyone! So, EmeraldWings1992 and I have been friends for a year now and we've both created OCs for KH that we really wanted to write together. However, that would end up contradicting both of the universes we created so we decided to do this two shot to connect them and to create a kind of secret episode for her story Turnabout Hearts-Days and my story The Light That Shines. Hence, The Light Connecting Our Hearts! This first chapter is inspired by my story, The Light That Shines, and its main heroine, Shaylee. The next one is inspired by Emerald's story, Turnabout Hearts, and its main heroine, Aurora. This part features my own version of a KH opening, done with Sanctuary from KH2. This is a dream Shaylee is happening, it happens to her at the beginning of every game in my series so I decided to bring it to this and give Emerald her own 'opening' to her series. That's also why my chapter will be longer than Emerald's, cause these openings are** _ **really long**_ **. And what Aurora has is a lot shorter so it's a little uneven in terms of length but oh well. This takes place between The Light That Shines and The Light of the Heart, the first story's sequel, and right after chapter 10 of Turnabout Hearts-Days. I hope you guys enjoy this part and I'm shutting up now! *grins***

A courtroom was crowded with people. Behind the prosecutor's bench stood Miles Edgeworth, adjusting his glasses as he stared at the defense. Behind the defense's bench stood Phoenix Wright, smiling at Edgeworth and his client before he turned to the side, worried. Standing beside him was none other than Aurora Wright, holding her head high as she held her bag's strap in her hands tightly, the only sign of her nerves as her face was determined.

Music started to play in the background.

" _I need more affection than you know"_

Phoenix pointed his arm at Edgeworth and yelled at the top of his lungs,

"OBJECTION!"

" _In you and I_

 _There's a new land_

 _Angels in flight_

 _I need more affection than you know"_

Aurora entered the Wright Anything Agency and was pulled in by Trucy Wright with a grin. Athena Cykes threw an arm across Aurora's shoulders as Apollo Justice tried to read a manga on the couch only to have it ripped away by Trucy, to his protests. Aurora began to laugh as Athena and Trucy began to double team Apollo as Phoenix stood behind the couch and laughed along with Aurora.

" _A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

 _Where fears and lies_

 _Melt away_

 _Music will tie_

 _I need more affection than you know_

 _What's left of me, what's left of me now"_

Aurora suddenly squeezed her eyes tightly and held her head as if in pain.

The pain seemed to fade away as her eyes opened only to see she now stood on a path in a sunny field with a single bush that casted a shadow on the side of the path.

She looked down at her hand where a picture rested in her hand of a younger version of her and her brother, Edym.

Suddenly, as if she sensed something, she began to look around.

" _I watch you_

 _Fast asleep_

 _All I fear means nothing_

 _In you and I_

 _There's a new land_

 _Angels in flight_

 _I need more affection than you know_

 _A sanctuary, my sanctuary now_

 _Where fears and lies_

 _Melt away_

 _Music will tie_

 _I need more affection than you know_

 _What's left of me, what's left of me now"_

The sky changed to night and stars twinkled in the sky as she slowly turned around.

As she turned, the sun slowly began to rise right in front of her as the path she stood on led to it.

At the end of the path stood Riku, who stared at her through his blindfold. She felt his eyes on her even if she couldn't see them.

Riku put his hand in his pocket and took out a bracelet. He threw it towards her and she caught it.

With that, Riku started to turn and walk into the coming dawn.

Aurora looked panicked before she began to chase after him.

" _So many ups and downs_

 _My heart's a battleground_

 _I need true emotions_

 _I need more affection than you know_

 _I need true emotions"_

As Aurora ran, the dawn began to fade along with Riku.

Darkness began to surround her.

She turned to see several hooded figures behind her, Xemnas standing at the head.

" _You show me how to see_

 _That nothing is whole_

 _And nothing is broken_

 _In you and I_

 _There's a new land_

 _Angels in flight_

 _I need more affection than you know"_

Aurora looked terrified before she turned to try and reach Riku and the dawn.

The dawn was gone, replaced by darkness.

Suddenly, Demyx, Roxas, Axel, Saix and a hooded figure blocked her path.

She looked around, frantic to find someone who could save her.

" _A sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah_

 _Where fears and lies_

 _Melt away_

 _Music will tie_

 _I need more affection than you know_

 _What's left of me, what's left of me now"_

Aurora suddenly became aware of a warmth coming from behind her.

Turning around, she spotted the light.

The light began to form Riku, Namine and Mickey. Behind them was a bright light that was slowly taking the shape of a boy.

Aurora smiled and started to run towards them only to feel a hand wrap around her wrist. She turned back to see Demyx holding her back.

Her eyes said her apology as she slipped out of his grip and began to go forward again.

Then the hooded figure struck out at her with a Keyblade.

" _My fears, my lies_

 _Melt away"_

Aurora was falling, falling, falling just as the light became Sora.

Riku ran towards her, trying to catch her.

She fell into a darkness that resembled water, her eyes slipping closed as she fell.

" _I need more affection than you know"_

As she fell, Aurora's eyes slowly opened and she began to straighten out until she landed on what felt like a platform.

She looked around, confused, and took a step forward.

The platform suddenly became bright as dark birds flew away. She shielded her eyes instantly until the light dimmed.

Her eyes then followed the birds before she looked straight ahead.

Standing across from her was a girl she didn't know.

A girl named Shaylee…

Shaylee's eyes opened with a start, only to find herself floating in darkness.

"What…?" She whispered as she fell only to feel herself being righted as she landed on a platform. "A Dive to the Heart…"

She took a step forward and the birds flew away. She shielded her eyes for a second until she adjusted to the light and looked down.

Only to see a shattered white platform.

She gasped and looked around wildly, trying to find the source of the shattered white, the shattered _heart._

Across from her, she spotted a girl, who was around her age but one she didn't recognize, standing on a different platform, but what it was, she couldn't tell.

She had short, dirty blonde hair that was tied back with some fringes falling in her eyes. Her hair was spiky in its ponytail and her eyes were a warm dark brown, though they seemed unnaturally dark and almost pupil less.

 _Like Ven's..._ Shaylee thought sadly.

She wore a black tank top under a royal blue top, a mid thigh length denim skirt, black tight shorts under the skirt, ankle high boots, four buttons attached near her left breast and a black choker with a star shaped charm.

She was looking at the platform she was standing on before her eyes slowly came up to meet Shaylee's own icy blue ones.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Shaylee called, worried of what the platform she stood on meant.

The girl nodded.

"Who...are you?" She asked, her voice soft and tired.

"My name is Shaylee. What's your name?" Shaylee asked, keeping her voice calm.

"Aurora." The girl, Aurora, answered. She began to look around again, her expression not changing. "Is this...your heart?"

"What do you mean?" The Guardian asked, confused.

"I...don't know. I just...followed the warmth here." Aurora admitted.

"Okay...well, from where I'm standing, it seems like your heart has...fractured." Shaylee said as she examined the white platform again.

"Yeah. A part of it was taken…" Aurora said, even softer. She put a hand over her heart. "And now… it feels like even more… is slipping away…"

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen." Shaylee promised before she looked around, trying to figure out how to connect her heart to Aurora's. "Our hearts need to connect, then I can share part of my heart with you and it'll keep more of your heart from slipping away until you can get the part you lost back."

"Connected…?" Aurora muttered as she looked down. "You...would do that for me?"

To Shaylee, that sounded as if the girl couldn't believe someone could be that kind.

"Of course! I can't just let you die!" Shaylee insisted with a small smile. "That goes against everything I've ever learned in my life."

"Thank you…" Aurora nodded slightly before she walked towards the edge of her platform closest to where Shaylee stood on her own, apparently examining the one Shaylee stood on, if her gaze was any indication.

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't step off the edge!" Shaylee cried, now worried. "Who knows what will happen if you fall off that edge?!"

Aurora stopped a few inches from the edge and looked up at Shaylee blankly. "How do we connect our hearts…?" she asked. She sounded so weak, like she was dying in that moment.

 _I'd better act fast._ Shaylee thought as she bit her lip, trying to figure out what to do. _Why do they not show this stuff in the games?_

"Let me try to...create a bridge." Shaylee said, sounding unsure as she approached the edge of the white platform and knelt down.

She placed her hand on the very edge and focused on forming a bridge. White light left her fingertips in response.

Shaylee kept her eyes on the light as it extended, slowly but surely, to the other platform. Her eyes darted up to Aurora for a second to see she had shielded her eyes against the brightness.

The light stopped, however, about halfway between the platforms.

"Aurora...I need your help." Shaylee stated, keeping her voice steady and her eyes on the light. She's never controlled so much of it for so long before, only when training with Yen Sid for a few minutes at most with only a little and the little bit she had used before and at _that battle_.

Aurora blinked to adjust her eyes before she followed Shaylee's lead by kneeling and placing her hand at the very edge of the platform, obviously unsure.

 _Come on, work. Oh, Kingdom Hearts, please let it work!_

Slowly, but surely, light extended from Aurora's hand and met up with Shaylee's, creating a full bridge. Grinning, Shaylee stood up.

"You did it!" She cheered. "I knew you could do it!" The girls shared a look before Shaylee's eyes widened in realization. "Hurry! Meet me in the middle, I don't know how much time you have!"

"Right…" Aurora said as she stood up as well.

It was obvious she was struggling, Shaylee remembered how she felt the first time she truly started training her light to be used. Aurora probably felt the same, or worse based on the condition of her heart.

Quickly, the Guardian met the girl in the middle of the light bridge and held her hand out.

"Take my hand, that should connect our hearts." Shaylee instructed. _Please, let it not be too late._

Aurora nodded and took the Guardian's hand.

Bright light suddenly flashed from their joined hands and behind Shaylee, the light behind Shaylee being brighter than their hands, causing Aurora to shield her eyes again.

 _She must be new to the light…_

When the light faded, Shaylee turned to see the now whole platform as the light peeled away and revealed the stained glass underneath.

It was light blue, with a gold, sunflower like badge with scales in the middle around the edges. Aurora was on it, wearing the same outfit she was currently in, with the addition of a black wristband that had a silver bracelet on it. Like Shaylee's, Aurora's eyes were closed, a peaceful look on her face. Surrounding her were six circles, each with a person in them: two men, a woman and a girl Shaylee didn't recognize, Riku, and Demyx. At the bottom was what looked like a large white building with gold trimming and many windows. Near the top of the building was an insignia of some sort.

Life seemed to flow into Aurora's eyes, causing them to lose their dull look, as she looked up at Shaylee in surprise.

"Aurora?" Shaylee called. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the platform Aurora had come from had the Guardian's image on it, exactly as she was dressed now, minus the white cloak she wore and her hair was styled differently than the braided bun it was currently in. She also saw three circles that contained Terra, Aqua and Ven. _That's...my Heart Station._ Aurora smiled, bringing the Guardian out of her thoughts.

"Th-thank you. I don't know how you managed it, but-"

Suddenly, images flashed before Shaylee's eyes.

 _A seaside being ravaged by a storm, waves slamming against rocks. Thick black clouds swirled while rain poured down. A lighthouse stood tall and strong in the center of the storm, flashing its light and acting as a beacon against the storm._

 _The sunny field from her dream, only there was an ugly hole where the bush had been._

Shaylee cried out as she stumbled back in shock.

"What the _heck_ was that?!" She cried.

"I'm sorry," Aurora said, clasping her hands to her chest. "That's new… it just seems to happen when I connect with someone apparently…"

"What do you mean...what did I just _see_?" Shaylee demanded to know. She had never seen anything like this before.

"I can sense the balance of light and darkness in people's hearts. And…sometimes, I see a visual of that balance. The first vision, the storm, was your heart…" Aurora trailed off.

"I see…" Shaylee nodded when her head suddenly hurt. Grunting, she grasped it for a second only to feel the pain fade, as if it never happened. Her right hand tingled under her glove and she prayed that it didn't start to bleed. "So you're a Seer then…"

"I- I'm sorry…a Seer?" Aurora asked. She sounded a little uncomfortable to Shaylee's ears.

"It's nothing bad, I promise. It's a person who can See into others' hearts, a Seer." Shaylee explained before she looked down in confusion. _How...how did I know that? That wasn't in any of the games…_

Aurora looked at her for a minute before nodding. She then closed her eyes. "You… have a strong light. That's what led me here in the first place. But you also hold a lot of sadness in your heart…and guilt."

Shaylee jumped back in shock, her hands coming up so her left hand covered her right one and she held them tightly in front of her heart. Aurora opened her eyes and looked at Shaylee, who quickly turned away, stray strands of hair falling forward and covering her face.

"Did something...happen?" Aurora asked almost cautiously.

The Guardian closed her eyes. She didn't want to relive _that_ so soon after it happened. It _hurt_ , more than anything she had ever experienced in her life and to tell _anyone_ about it wasn't something she took pleasure in doing. She remained silent and didn't answer the Seer's question.

"I'm sorry. I'm not too good at this kind of stuff. Not like Athena." Aurora put a hand on Shaylee's shoulder to try and offer some comfort, Shaylee supposed. "Just…I don't think you should hold it all in. If you do…it'll drag you into the darkness."

"...It...it was my friends…" Shaylee finally whispered softly, her voice shaking and she fought against the tears that wanted to escape. Slowly, she removed her left hand from her right one and reached into her pocket. She pulled out her purple glass Wayfinder and held it in her hand.

Aurora was silent for a little before she muttered something, what Shaylee couldn't tell. But then she spoke up again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Might as well." Shaylee shook her head, guessing Aurora was a very stubborn person when she wanted to be. "We promised...to always be there for each other but...one by one we...we got tangled up in the darkness. None of us escaped it...it's consumed a part of each of us and we're all being forced to...to wait for our rescue to come…"

Behind her closed eyes, Shaylee watched as the darkness consumed Terra, Ven's heart was taken from him leaving a dull and lifeless body behind and Aqua fell into the darkness all alone.

"I think… you're looking at it wrong." Aurora finally spoke after several minutes of silence. "I met someone recently, who I think gave into the darkness once. He was in a lot of pain too, but he let people in. And that helped him onto the path of dawn."

Shaylee froze at those last few words and her eyes shot open. Her mind instantly went back to the stained glass she saw and the dream she had...and the faces of Riku and Demyx on the glass.

 _It can't be…_

Aurora didn't seem to realize anything was wrong as she kept talking.

"I think, so long as you let people in, and you keep hope, you'll rescue yourself. And maybe even your friends, too." The Seer finished with a smile.

"This...friend of yours...what's his name…?" Shaylee asked carefully. _I have to know, have to be sure. I can't jump to any conclusions on this._

Aurora blushed slightly, taking the locket off of the choker and opening it. Inside was a picture of of her and a silver-haired guy with a blindfold. She was kissing his cheek, and both were blushing.

"Riku."

Shaylee instantly jumped back, clutching her Wayfinder tightly in both hands, and it looked like wind was blowing around her to keep her from falling as she cried,

" _That isn't possible!_ "

Aurora stared at Shaylee in confusion.

"Look," Shaylee said as a dark purple leather bound book with a white stylized heart on the cover appeared in her hands with a flash of light. _What is this…? Why do I have this…?_ Pain shot through her head and her hand stung when she suddenly found that she _knew._ "This book is called the Book of Destiny. Where I come from, I'm known as the Guardian of Destiny, it's my job to know what destiny I'm supposed to protect and how it comes to be and _make sure_ it does. One of the one's who's destiny I watch over is _Riku's_ but you aren't anywhere in this book."

As she spoke, Shaylee opened the book and flipped through the pages. She could see the pictures of Terra, Aqua, Ven, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Roxas, Namine, Xion and everyone else who had a role in the story, the destiny, she was to uphold.

But nowhere was a picture of Aurora.

"What does that mean?" Aurora asked, starting to sound scared.

Shaylee racked her brain as she flipped through the book quickly, trying to find _something_ that explained what was going on. Then she found a small note on the last page, written in a cursive handwriting that was different from the text of the rest of the book.

" _It is possible other universes exist outside of our own, I feel like this is correct, however there has been no known proof to this statement."_

"...I found it...I don't know how, but _somehow_ , our hearts reached each other _from two different universes_." Shaylee answered, shocked at what she was reading.

"Huh. Well, I guess that's possible if other worlds are. Maybe…our hearts reached out like that, because we needed each other," Aurora suggested.

Shaylee bit her lip at those words, fully knowing the implications. Aurora only needed the Guardian to repair her heart. That means Shaylee needs the Seer in order to deal with... _that_.

"I guess...we should share our stories then, huh…" Shaylee sighed, "It's the only way we can make sure both of our universes stay on track, most likely."

"Probably. But, uh… can we move off the bridge? I'm… not really good with heights, heh," Aurora admitted, glancing down, over the edge of the bridge.

Shaylee looked up from the book in surprise, having forgotten they were still on the bridge in the first place.

"Sure." She laughed as she closed the book and held it close to her as she smiled at Aurora in what she hoped was a reassuring way. Aurora smiled back before she practically ran to the platform behind her, the platform that showed the Guardian.

As she reached the stained glass, Shaylee examined the glass, noting the circles of Terra, Aqua and Ven as well as her Wayfinder, the Land of Departure at the bottom and the stylized heart border. It was strange to picture herself ever having a Heart Station, yet here it was in all its glory.

"So… let's start with your story." Aurora spoke up, snapping Shaylee back to reality.

"Right…" Shaylee said softly before she told her full story, from the fact that she was from a universe where everything she lived now was a video game to her wish to be a part of it to her adventure with Terra, Aqua and Ven and finishing with the battle that tore the four of them apart and left her filled with insurmountable guilt that she feared she'd never overcome. _It was my fault, after all I did nothing to stop what was coming._ Even as she spoke, the Guardian clutched her book tightly, as if it was the last thing keeping her standing.

Aurora was silent the entire time, simply listening as Shaylee spoke. As she finished, the Guardian felt the Seer's hands cover her own on the Book of Destiny.

"Shaylee," Aurora started softly, "I'm no expert on these things, but sometimes, knowing something is going to happen doesn't mean you can change it. This wasn't your fault though. None of it was. This…Xehanort, did you say? He sounds powerful. Like, scary powerful. But he didn't win that day, and I just have this feeling that you'll be able to save your friends." She smiled, tightening her hand around Shaylee's. "After all, you were powerful enough to save me, and we don't even live in the same universe," she added with a smile.

Shaylee stared at her in silent wonder. _How can someone have so much hope in a situation so hopeless?_ But then she remembered Ven's undying optimism and smiled a small but genuine smile.

"Thank you…" She whispered, bowing her head in thanks and to hide the tears forming in her eyes. These tears weren't of sadness, however, they were tears of relief, relief that she could accept her pain and loss and guilt _finally_ and start taking the necessary steps to eventually save her friends, her _family. Never forget your pain but don't let it rule you. Use it to become stronger emotionally. Pain makes you human and that's the most beautiful thing you can be._

Shaylee then looked up at Aurora and smirked,

"Your turn, blondie."

Aurora laughed as she pulled her hand away from Shaylee's before she began to tell her story. Shaylee listened carefully as the Seer told of her world and how she eventually came to find out about the rest. She found herself smirking as Aurora described her romance with Riku but it fell away as the story became more serious and somber. When Aurora mentioned her kidnapping by the Organization, Shaylee could not deny the fear striking her heart. When it was revealed they wanted Aurora to search Castle Oblivion, Shaylee froze as true terror gripped her heart and refused to let go.

Once Aurora finished, Shaylee spoke up.

"I don't know how to explain this, but you can't let the Organization find the Chamber of Waking." She said softly, her grip iron tight. She felt bad that this was what she had to offer Aurora while she had offered advice, but this was a very serious matter, especially since Aurora was a _Seer_ , very likely the only one in her universe since the Organization took her over anyone else.

Aurora was silent for a moment before she smiled a bright smile.

Even Shaylee could tell she was forcing it.

"I kinda figured. I don't know what's in there, but…the leaders of the Organization don't seem to be all that…good," Aurora said. "And if they want whatever's in there, then it has to be important. I'll make sure they don't find it."

"It's...really important, what's in there...it's Ven, well his body at least." Shaylee explained as she looked down. "Aqua would put him there in your universe to protect him just as she did in mine. He can't be found until Aqua returns or all destiny will be thrown off. You're the only thing that can change it. If you keep them away, everything will follow the correct path." The Guardian looked up and allowed a small smile. "And don't worry, Riku and Sora will come and rescue you, I can guarantee that. Or maybe you'll end up rescuing yourself. Heck, you might even run into Kairi and Namine, I have no idea. But I do know that you'll reunite with Riku and be safe someday, even if it takes awhile. And...you can trust Roxas, Axel and Demyx, if he's your brother. Roxas and Axel are great friends so don't be afraid of them, at least when Axel's not following Xemnas' orders. Anyone else, you cannot trust. Only those three and Xion, if you meet her. And remember, no matter what happens, you'll see Riku again and I know he'll take you home, he's a big stickler when he wants to be." She giggled at the end.

 _I hope...this makes that smile real. Every smile should be real._

Sure enough, a real smile bloomed on Aurora's lips before she turned away to hide her own tears. Shaylee's smile softened into a motherly one as Aurora turned back to her, her smile now watery.

"He really is, huh?" The Seer giggled, though it was watery due to her tears even as she scrubbed furiously at them.

"In every universe." Shaylee nodded in agreement before she stepped forward and hugged Aurora tightly. "Don't give up yet. I may not be in your universe but I _know_ everything will work out there and you'll be okay. Until that comes, just try to be strong and remember you have so many friends, even if you can't see them. You have Demyx, Axel, Roxas, possibly Xion, Riku, your cousin and everyone at your agency, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Donald, Goofy and Mickey. They _will_ find you and save you, just stay strong and fight until you're free. And remember, I'm always in your heart if you ever need me. Just give me a call and I'll answer."

As Shaylee was speaking, Aurora had returned the hug just as tightly.

"I know. Thank you. And Shaylee? Don't you give up hope either. You _will_ find and rescue your friends. You…have a lot of connections to your heart as well. So many people who have and will touch your heart in a significant way, and will make you stronger. And if you ever need me, well…our hearts are connected now, right? Even across different universes. If you need me, I'll do my best to answer you too," Aurora said, giving the other girl a squeeze.

Shaylee smiled down at the Seer, knowing this was the last time they would probably meet face to face.

"Thank you…" Suddenly, an idea made Shaylee's eyes light up and she grinned brightly. "May your heart be your guiding light home." She didn't know where the saying came from...was it a Kingdom Hearts video game? She was pretty sure she heard it somewhere before, though it was different to what she had said aloud. _I wonder…_

Aurora looked at her for a moment, before smiling as she stepped back, putting a hand over her heart. "Right." She hesitated for a moment, before she asked a question. "Did you…say all of this…was a video game in the universe you're from?"

"Yes." Shaylee nodded. "Why?" She knew there was more to this question than what met the eye.

"That's just…so cool!" Aurora cried, her eyes practically sparkling. She gripped the strap to her bag tightly. "I mean…" She blushed. "It would make a cool video game."

Shaylee chuckled, not bother by the Seer's apparent fangirling, and placed a hand on Aurora's shoulder, squeezing it.

"Well, then make it one when you get home. Just don't tell anybody it's true in another universe." She smiled wisely before it became a teasing grin and she winked at the Seer.

"We'll see," Aurora giggled. She suddenly turned to her bag, pulling a pin off of it. It was about the size of a half dollar coin and black, with a pixelated heart on it. She held it out to Shaylee. "This is one of the first pins I ever got, when I beat my first video game. I…want you to have it."

"That's really important to you, I can't." Shaylee protested.

Aurora looked at it before she spoke again. "It is. But, well…" she hesitated for a moment. "In the game this came from, if you pick up one of these hearts, it refilled your health. Basically, it revived you. And, in a weird way, you did that for me today." She held it out to Shaylee again. "So, really, I insist. It's the least I can do."

Shaylee sighed, knowing Aurora wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Alright." She agreed, taking the pin with a smile. "Thank you." Then an idea hit her and she dug through her pocket, pulling out a pink ribbon that she had bought at a shop a little while ago. "Then you take this. Where I come from, there's this video game where a group of people wear this to remember a member of their party that passed away. I want you to have this so you'll remember me and everything you've done _for me_."

"I haven't really done anything," Aurora denied, confused, not taking the ribbon.

"Are you _kidding_?" Shaylee asked, shocked. "You got me to talk about the worst part of my life already and you managed to make me feel _less guilty_ and helped me accept my pain. _You_ helped me become a stronger person, a _better_ person. And there's absolutely nothing I could ever do to repay you, not even fix your heart."

Aurora hesitated a moment longer before smiling warmly, taking the ribbon and tying it to the strap of her bag tightly.

"I guess we'll just agree to disagree." she said with a giggle.

Shaylee rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Very well."

Suddenly, warm light began to shine from both Heart Stations.

Shaylee even had to shield her eyes, it was so bright, before she looked at Aurora again.

"I guess this is it. Thank you, for everything. And they won't find the Chamber of Waking. I promise," Aurora vowed.

"Thank you, for that and for everything else. And I'll do what you asked of me. I promise." Shaylee vowed in return before a true, large smile appeared on her face. "May we meet again someday, Aurora!"

"I look forward to it, Shaylee!" Aurora cried with a large, bright smile.

The light began to shine even brighter and both girls closed their eyes.

Shaylee felt like she was floating a minute later and, slowly, her eyes opened. There was nothing but a dark sea around her.

 _I promise…_

Wind, water and rocks surrounded her before everything became a bright white light.

Opening her eyes, Shaylee found herself back in the Mysterious Tower, in her room. Quickly, she checked her pockets and found the heart pin but not the book.

Standing up, she took the pin out and examined it.

"Revitalized her, huh…?" She whispered before she pocketed it.

She made her way to the training area of the tower, intent to ask Yen Sid about that book as well as train.

After all, she had nine years of waiting left for her. She can't guide Sora, Donald and Goofy as anything less than her best.

 **WolfieRed23: And that's the end of my half of the secret episode! I hope you guys enjoyed it! The next chapter will be Emerald's half, which is Aurora's point of view on this entire conversation and what she sees before and after. Shaylee's story leads into The Light of the Heart while Aurora's story leads back into Turnabout Hearts-Days. Well, I've got nothing else to say...oh yeah! That book isn't just a completely random thing, it will have importance in my series, it just hasn't been introduced yet. And it'll solve the contradiction I've made of Shaylee's knowledge of the games. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed my part! I'll see you all back at The Light of the Heart and go check out Emerald's profile, she's got a fantastic universe already built that you should really read. Well, that's really it this time.**

 **May your heart be your guiding key! (Yes, all my KH related stories will now end like that.)**

 **EmeraldWings1992: (yes, I'm hijacking the end of your A/N: not sorry) I like that way of a sign off! Oh! Also, this is on both of our accounts, in case you guys are wondering at the duplicates if you find this just by going through the Ace Attorney/Kingdom Hearts xover archives.**


	2. Aurora

**EmeraldWings1992: Hey guys! Guess what! It's my turn. I don't have anything epic as a Kingdom Hearts opening, but that's because that's not what Aurora sees. This story takes place after Chapter Ten: Fractured, of** _ **Turnabout Hearts - Days**_ **, and after the first part of the epilogue of** _ **The Light That Shines**_ **. Well, I don't think I have anything else to put here, so… ONWARD!**

The storm ravaged the sea side, causing waves to slam against the rocks. It was dark, with black, thick clouds swirling overhead, while rain pelted the ground. The freezing wind ripped at Aurora's clothes, almost pulling her towards the water.

Suddenly, warmth washed over her as light flashed, only for a moment. She looked up in the direction it came from, and spotted a beautiful light house. It looked to be made of the strongest marble, and was standing tall and strong in the eye of the storm. The light that shone from it was bright and strong and warm, as though it was calling out for something.

Or someone.

Aurora pushed through the wind and the rain, moving towards the lighthouse, until finally, she reached the entrance and pushed it open, quickly stepping in.

The inside didn't contain stairs leading up to the lantern room, however. Instead, she was surrounded by darkness. There was something solid under her feet, but she couldn't tell what it was. Looking forward, she spotted a girl, about her age, but one she didn't recognize. She took a step towards her, when birds suddenly exploded upwards from the solid surface. She covered her face with her arms, closing her eyes tightly for a moment, until the birds flew away, and light shone from below her.

Looking down, she saw that it was a beautiful, stain glass platform, circular in shape. It was dark purple, with a stylized heart around the border. On it was the same girl standing across from her, although, where the version on the stained glass had two braids resting on her shoulders, the real one wore her hair in a braided bun. She had dark black jeans and a black tank top under a dark purple flannel shirt. Around her neck was a heart shaped pendant, and there were three ribbons tied around her left forearm - Orange, green, and blue. A silver emblem was clipped to her pants at her hip, and a silver bracelet was around her left wrist, while a black, leather glove, fingerless, adorned her right hand. On the glove was white and silver armor. Again, unlike the version in the platform, the real one also wore a long, white cloak.

The version of the girl on the platform had her eyes closed, as though she was asleep. She held a dark purple, leather bound notebook in her left hand, with that same stylized heart in white on the front of it.

Around her were circles. Three contained people, while the fourth held a silver and purple glass star. She studied the three people, wondering if she knew them. She stared at the one for a moment. The blond with spiky hair looked exactly like Roxas... And the brunette… he seemed vaguely familiar as well…

Along the bottom was a beautiful castle. Large, gold chains arched from it, connecting to the ground. Aurora didn't recognize it, but even that seemed slightly familiar. Finally, she looked up and met the icy blue eyes of the girl across from her, realizing she was on a different platform, though what it was, she couldn't tell.

"Hey, can you hear me?" the girl called.

Aurora nodded. "Who… are you?" she asked, her voice soft, almost tired sounding.

"My name is Shaylee. What's your name?" the girl, Shaylee, replied.

"Aurora." Aurora looked around again, her expression blank. "Is this… your heart?"

"What do you mean?" Shaylee asked.

"I… don't know. I just… followed the warmth here," Aurora admitted.

"Okay...well, from where I'm standing, it seems like your heart has...fractured." Shaylee said as she looked down at the platform she was standing on.

Aurora thought for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah. A part of it was taken…" she said, even softer. She put a hand over her heart. "And now… if feels like even more… is slipping away…"

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen," Shaylee promised before she looked around. "Our hearts need to connect, then I can share part of my heart with you and it'll keep more of your heart from slipping away until you can get the part you lost back."

"Connected…?" Aurora muttered as she looked down at the platform she stood on. She then looked up at the girl. "You… would do that for me?"

"Of course! I can't just let you die!" Shaylee insisted with a small smile. "That goes against everything I've ever learned in my life."

Aurora nodded slightly at that. "Thank you…"

She slowly walked towards the edge closest to Shaylee, noticing, for the first time, that the platform she stood on was white. Blank. Fractured.

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't step off the edge!" Shaylee cried. "Who knows what will happen if you fall off that edge?!"

Aurora stopped a few inches from the edge and looked up at Shaylee blankly. "How do we connect our hearts…?" she asked.

Shaylee looked at her for a moment, worry crossing her features.

"Let me try to...create a bridge." she said, sounding unsure as she approached the edge of the white platform and knelt down.

She placed her hand on the very edge and focused on forming a bridge. White light left her fingertips in response.

Aurora took a step back, covering her eyes at the sudden light. _I hope this works…_

"Aurora...I need your help." Shaylee stated, keeping her voice steady and her eyes on the light. Aurora looked up, blinking slightly to adjust her eyes, only to see that the light had stopped midway.

Unsure, Aurora nodded and knelt at the edge, following Shaylee's lead of putting her hand on the very edge. She had never controlled light, but she reached out to Shaylee, almost as though reaching out for her hand. Light slowly trailed from her own fingers, stretching out to meet Shaylee's.

"You did it!" Shaylee cheered with a grin. "I knew you could do it!" The girls shared a look before Shaylee's eyes widened. "Hurry! Meet me in the middle, I don't know how much time you have!"

"Right…" Aurora said, standing up as well. She felt a little light headed from helping make the light bridge, but stepped out onto it all the same, walking as steadily as she could towards the middle.

Shaylee quickly met her and held out her hand. "Take my hand, that should connect our hearts," she instructed. Aurora nodded, doing so.

 _Please work!_

Once joined, their hands flashed. Another, brighter flash of light appeared behind Shaylee, causing Aurora to cover her eyes once more. The once fractured platform grew whole, and an image slowly appeared on it.

It was light blue, with a gold, sunflower like badge with scales in the middle around the edges. Aurora was on it, wearing the same outfit she was currently in, with the addition of a black wristband that had a silver bracelet on it. Like Shaylee's, Aurora's eyes were closed, a peaceful look on her face. Surrounding her were six circles, each with a person in them: Phoenix, Apollo, Athena, Trucy, Riku, and Demyx. At the bottom was what looked like a large white building with gold trimming and many windows. Near the top of the building was the insignia of Themis Legal Academy.

Life seemed to flow into Aurora's eyes, causing them to lose their dull look, as she looked up at Shaylee in surprise.

"Aurora?" Shaylee called. Aurora smiled at her.

"Th-thank you. I don't know how you managed it, but-"

 _The lighthouse in the middle of the storm._

 _A path, in the middle of a sunlit field. To the side of the path was an ugly hole, almost like a plant or a bush of some kind had recently been yanked out of the ground._

Aurora pulled her hand back in surprise, eyes widening slightly. That was the second time something like that had happened. Although… something was different about her own heart this time.

There was no shadows. No darkness. At all.

Shaylee cried out as she stumbled back in shock.

"What the _heck_ was that?!" She cried.

"I'm sorry," Aurora said, clasping her hands to her chest. "That's new… it just seems to happen when I connect with someone apparently…"

"What do you mean...what did I just _see_?" Shaylee demanded.

"I can sense the balance of light and darkness in people's hearts. And… sometimes, I see a visual of that balance. The first vision, the storm, was your heart…" Aurora trailed off, wondering why her heart was so… chaotic.

"I see…" Shaylee nodded. She suddenly grunted, grasping her head as if it hurt. She then dropped her hands before Aurora could react, as though it never happened. "So you're a Seer then…"

"I- I'm sorry… a Seer?" Aurora asked. She was always a little self conscious, when talking about her ability.

"It's nothing bad, I promise. It's a person who can See into others' hearts, a Seer." Shaylee explained.

Aurora looked at her for a minute before nodding. She then closed her eyes, reliving the seaside storm. "You… have a strong light. That's what led me here in the first place. But you also hold a lot of sadness in your heart… and guilt." She opened her eyes and looked at her. "did something… happen?"

Aurora noticed that Shaylee had turned away. She recognized the withdrawn posture _,_ which caused her to feel bad for bringing it up.

"I'm sorry. I'm not too good at this kind of stuff. Not like Athena." Aurora put a hand on Shaylee's shoulder. "Just… I don't think you should hold it all in. If you do… it'll drag you into the darkness."

"...It… it was my friends…" Shaylee finally whispered softly, her voice shaking. Aurora could tell she was fighting tears. Slowly, Shaylee removed her left hand from her right one and reached into her pocket. She pulled out her purple glass star and held it in her hand.

Aurora looked back at the stain glass she had been standing on. "Something… happens to Roxas?" she muttered to herself, before shaking her head and looking back at Shaylee. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Might as well." Shaylee shook her head. "We promised...to always be there for each other but...one by one we...we got tangled up in the darkness. None of us escaped it...it's consumed a part of each of us and we're all being forced to...to wait for our rescue to come…"

Aurora stayed quiet as she absorbed that. Finally, she looked up. "I think… you're looking at it wrong." She put a hand on the locket hanging from her choker. "I met someone recently, who I think gave into the darkness once. He was in a lot of pain too, but he let people in. And that helped him onto the path of dawn."

She smiled at the image of Riku on the stain glass that represented her own heart. "I think, so long as you let people in, and you keep hope, you'll rescue yourself. And maybe even your friends, too."

"This… friend of yours… what's his name…?" Shaylee asked, sounding curious to Aurora.

Aurora blushed slightly, taking the locket off of the cooker and opening it. Inside was a picture of of her and a silver-haired guy with a blindfold. She was kissing his cheek, and both were blushing.

"Riku."

Shaylee instantly jumped back, clutching her star tightly in both hands, and it looked like wind was blowing around her to keep her from falling as she cried,

" _That isn't possible!_ "

Aurora stared at Shaylee in confusion.

"Look," Shaylee said as a dark purple leather bound book with a white stylized heart on the cover appeared in her hands. Aurora recognized it as the one from the stain glass."This book is called the Book of Destiny. Where I come from, I'm known as the Guardian of Destiny, it's my job to know what destiny I'm supposed to protect and how it comes to be and _make sure_ it does. One of the one's who's destiny I watch over is _Riku's_ but you aren't anywhere in this book."

As she spoke, Shaylee opened the book and quickly flipped through the pages.

She was starting to scare Aurora. "What does that mean?" she asked.

Shaylee continued to flip through the book, finally stopping as she reached the last page.

"...I found it… I don't know how, but _somehow_ , our hearts reached each other _from two different universes_ ," Shaylee answered, sounding surprised.

"Huh. Well, I guess that's possible if other worlds are. Maybe… our hearts reached out like that, because we needed each other," Aurora suggested.

"I guess… we should share our stories then, huh…" Shaylee sighed, "It's the only way we can make sure both of our universes stay on track, most likely."

"Probably. But, uh… can we move off the bridge? I'm… not really good with heights, heh," Aurora admitted, glancing down, over the edge of the bridge.

"Sure," Shaylee laughed as she closed the book and held it close to her with a reassuring smile. Aurora smiled back before quickly moving across the bridge, back to the platform closer to her, the one with Shaylee on it.

 _How did I even get myself to walk out there?_ She thought to herself with a small shake of her head. Once they were in the center of the platform, she turned to Shaylee.

"So… let's start with your story."

"Right…" Shaylee said softly before starting. Aurora listened, pressing her hand against the pins on her shirt as Shaylee said that she had basically entered a video game. That wonder turned to dread and sympathy as she continued. She looked down at the three people in the circles as she learned about Terra, Aqua, and Ven, and their fates. Aurora looked back up as Shaylee finished, seeing how tightly the Guardian clutched that mysterious book to her chest.

Aurora was quiet for a moment, before stepping forward, putting a hand over her's on the book. "Shaylee," she started softly, "I'm no expert on these things, but sometimes, knowing something is going to happen doesn't mean you can change it. This wasn't your fault though. None of it was. This… Xehanort, did you say? He sounds powerful. Like, scary powerful. But he didn't win that day, and I just have this feeling that you'll be able to save your friends." She smiled, tightening her hand around Shaylee's. "After all, you were powerful enough to save me, and we don't even live in the same universe," she added with a smile.

Shaylee stared at her in silent wonder for a few moments before she smiled a small but genuine smile.

"Thank you…" she whispered, bowing her head. Aurora knew she was having a moment and stayed quiet, not interrupting.

After another long moment, Shaylee then looked up at Aurora and smirked,

"Your turn, blondie."

Aurora dropped her hand from Shaylee's with a laugh, before sighing and beginning her own story: her brother's disappearance five years ago, moving in with her cousin to attend a prestigious law academy, meeting and falling for Riku, only for him to leave to find a way to wake Sora up, and finally, Organization XIII kidnapping her because of her ability, forcing her to search Castle Oblivion for the Chamber of Waking. As she spoke, she grew more somber, thinking about Edym - _Demyx_ \- Axel, and Roxas, and how she couldn't tell if the Organization was a bad group or not. _I still don't understand the whole… no hearts thing, especially since I sense_ something _from them…_

Shaylee was silent the entire time, just as Aurora had been. Finally, she spoke up.

"I don't know how to explain this, but you can't let the Organization find the Chamber of Waking," she said softly, her grip iron tight on her book. Aurora took a deep breath, remembering what her cousin always said.

 _It's in the darkest times that a lawyer smiles their biggest smile. I guess I should have known she couldn't help me more than she already has…_ Aurora smiled brightly at Shaylee, pushing her fear down.

"I kinda figured. I don't know what's in there, but… the leaders of the Organization don't seem to be all that… good," she said. "And if they want whatever's in there, then it has to be important. I'll make sure they don't find it."

"It's...really important, what's in there...it's Ven, well his body at least," Shaylee explained as she looked down.

 _Ven's… body!?_ Aurora thought in horror. Shaylee continued before she could say anything.

"Aqua would put him there in your universe to protect him just as she did in mine. He can't be found until Aqua returns or all destiny will be thrown off. You're the only thing that can change it. If you keep them away, everything will follow the correct path."

 _No pressure or anything… And Nick thought he felt the crushing weight of the world sometimes… ugh,_ Aurora's thoughts kept running as she listened. Shaylee's next words caused them to come to a grinding halt as she looked back up at Aurora with a small smile.

"And don't worry, Riku and Sora will come and rescue you, I can guarantee that. Or maybe you'll end up rescuing yourself. Heck, you might even run into Kairi and Namine, I have no idea. But I do know that you'll reunite with Riku and be safe someday, even if it takes awhile. And...you can trust Roxas, Axel and Demyx, if he's your brother. Roxas and Axel are great friends so don't be afraid of them, at least when Axel's not following Xemnas' orders. Anyone else, you cannot trust. Only those three and Xion, if you meet her. And remember, no matter what happens, you'll see Riku again and I know he'll take you home, he's a big stickler when he wants to be." She giggled at the end.

Aurora smiled a real smile at that, before looking away, trying to hide tears that welled into her eyes as hope flowed through her. She nodded with a watery giggle.

"He really is, huh?" was all she managed, scrubbing her hand furiously over her eyes, trying to stop the waterworks.

"In every universe." Shaylee nodded in agreement before she stepped forward and hugged Aurora tightly. Aurora hugged her tightly back. "Don't give up yet. I may not be in your universe but I _know_ everything will work out there and you'll be okay. Until that comes, just try to be strong and remember you have so many friends, even if you can't see them. You have Demyx, Axel, Roxas, possibly Xion, Riku, your cousin and everyone at your agency, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Donald, Goofy and Mickey. They _will_ find you and save you, just stay strong and fight until you're free. And remember, I'm always in your heart if you ever need me. Just give me a call and I'll answer."

"I know. Thank you. And Shaylee? Don't you give up hope either. You _will_ find and rescue your friends. You… have a lot of connections to your heart as well. So many people who have and will touch your heart in a significant way, and will make you stronger." Aurora didn't know how she knew that, but the words rang true as she said them. "And if you ever need me, well… our hearts are connected now, right? Even across different universes. If you need me, I'll do my best to answer you too," Aurora said, giving the other girl a squeeze.

"Thank you…" Shaylee's eyes suddenly lit up and she grinned brightly. "May your heart be your guiding light home."

Aurora looked at her for a moment, before smiling as she stepped back, putting a hand over her heart. "Right."

She hesitated for a moment, before a question popped into her head. "Did you… say all of this… was a videogame in the universe you're from?"

"Yes." Shaylee nodded. "Why?"

"That's just… so cool!" Aurora knew she was geeking, but as an avid videogame player, she couldn't help it. She gripped the strap to her Nintendo DS bag. "I mean…" She blushed. "It would make a cool video game."

Shaylee chuckled, placing a hand on Aurora's shoulder and squeezing it.

"Well, then make it one when you get home. Just don't tell anybody it's true in another universe." She smiled wisely before it became a teasing grin and she winked at Aurora. Aurora giggled.

"We'll see," she smiled back. Getting an idea, she suddenly turned to her bag, pulling a pin off of it. It was about the size of a half dollar coin and black, with a pixelated heart on it. She held it out to Shaylee. "This is one of the first pins I ever got, when I beat my first video game. I… want you to have it."

"That's really important to you, I can't," Shaylee protested.

Aurora looked at it, tracing the pixels that made up the heart with her eyes. "It is. But, well…" she hesitated, trying to figure out how to explain this. "In the game this came from, if you pick up one of these hearts, it refilled your health. Basically, it revived you. And, in a weird way, you did that for me today." She held it out to Shaylee again. "So, really, I insist. It's the least I can do."

"Alright." Shaylee agreed, taking the pin with a smile. "Thank you." She dug through her pocket, pulling out a pink ribbon that she had bought at a shop a little while ago. "Then you take this. Where I come from, there's this video game where a group of people wear this to remember a member of their party that passed away. I want you to have this so you'll remember me and everything you've done _for me_."

"I haven't really done anything," Aurora said, confused, not taking it.

"Are you _kidding_?" Shaylee asked, shocked, causing Aurora to jump slightly. "You got me to talk about the worst part of my life already and you managed to make me feel _less guilty_ and helped me accept my pain. _You_ helped me become a stronger person, a _better_ person. And there's absolutely nothing I could ever do to repay you, not even fix your heart."

Aurora hesitated a moment longer before smiling warmly, taking the ribbon and tying it to the strap of her bag tightly. "I guess we'll just agree to disagree," she said with a giggle.

Shaylee rolled her eyes at that. "Very well."

Suddenly, warm light began to shine from both Heart Stations. Aurora blinked a few times before looking at Shaylee.

"I guess this is it. Thank you, for everything. And they won't find the Chamber of Waking. I promise," she vowed.

"Thank you, for that and for everything else. And I'll do what you asked of me. I promise," Shaylee vowed in return before a true, large smile appeared on her face. "May we meet again someday, Aurora!"

Aurora smiled a large, bright smile back. "I look forward to it, Shaylee!" she replied, just as the light grew too bright to bare. Both girls closed their eyes.

The next thing Aurora was aware of, she was laying in bed, a familiar voice reading haltingly through one of her text books, which she had already memorized, cover to cover.

 _What the…? 'Evidence Laws - Post-Dark Age'...?_ she thought, before letting out a soft groan. The voice cut off. She squeezed her eyes tightly, then opened them, blinking at the white surroundings after so long in a dark, empty area.

"Aurora?" the voice asked. She looked down at her bag, where it sat next to her pillow, and smiled when spotting a pink ribbon tied to the strap. She then looked up at her concerned caretaker.

"Roxas?" she muttered. She suddenly realized something: _I never got to ask Shaylee why Roxas and Ven looked so much alike..._

 **EmeraldWings1992:** **And there we go! The end of the Secret Episode. This leads right into** **Chapter Eleven: Awake and Asleep** **, of** _ **Turnabout Hearts - Days.**_ **I hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to check out Wolfie's stories. She has a lot of good ones on there, for all kinds of fandoms. She's an amazing writer too!**

 **WolfieRed23: (This is payback from my A/N: not sorry) Thank you very much! And leave us a review or two readers! We'd love to hear your thoughts on this little collab of ours! It's our first but we hope to do more someday so let us know how well we did in combining our two different styles!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! There's a sequel to this. You might have to read _Turnabout Hearts II_ to understand it if you haven't already, but go check it out!

It's called _Turnabout Connection._ Go! Go now!


End file.
